Forgive the Impropriety
by ofb29
Summary: Short, mostly dialogue, d'Artagnan keeps the king safe...despite the king's help. one-shot, gen fic


_Not mine, just using for my own amusement._

 _Reviews, of course, always welcome…!_

 _Genfic_

*m*m*m*

'Forgive the impropriety, your majesty.'

'Only if I come out of this alive.'

'Oh, you'll be alive sire. And even breathing.'

'Make sure it is so.' King Louis ordered.

D'Artagnan, of course, could never disobey a direct order from his majesty, and simply nodded, coughing slightly, hoping that would satisfy, and forgetting the pitch darkness. 'Now, sire, if I may be so direct, I need you to be quiet for a moment.'

'Whatever for?'

'To listen, your majesty.'

'Oh, of course. I will keep quiet.'

The silence stretched for about 2 seconds. 'Hear anything?'

D'Artagnan plastered a smile on his face though he couldn't be seen. 'Not yet, your majesty.'

'I can hear the fire still. And smell it.'

'Yes, as can I, your majesty.'

'When will your friends be here?'

'As soon as they are able, your majesty.'

A moment of silence, and d'Artagnan strained his ears again, desperately listening beyond the fire.

'I wish they would hurry up. It's rather dark in here.'

His majesty, D'Artagnan thought, wasn't the only one who hoped his friends would hurry. Though not for the same reasons.

'I know, your majesty.'

D'Artagnan was reliant on it being dark at the moment otherwise he would likely hang for the facial expressions alone.

'You are young, d'Artagnan.'

'Compared to Athos, yes I am.'

'Are you sure they are coming?'

'Sire, I promise you they will be here, or I will gladly give my own life.'

Another beat of silence.

'I wouldn't demand your life. You have been very good to me, after all, serving me so honourable against those thieves.'

'It is my pleasure to be in service to the king.'

'D'Artagnan?'

'Yes, your majesty?'

'Why were those men in the palace? With bombs of all things.'

'I believe they meant to kill you, your majesty.'

'Oh. Seems rather unsavoury. Why did the red guard not stop their entrance?'

'…I cannot answer that, your majesty.'

'With bombs, though. They meant to die here too.'

'Yes, your majesty.'

'They would give their own life for their cause.'

'Some men are fanatical in their obsessions, your majesty.'

'It's a shame. I will not be able to hang them myself.'

'Yes, a shame.' D'Artagnan coughed again, feeling the effects of the smoke. It was relatively clear still in the water closet, but too small to move around and too dark to see anything anyway.

'Are you hurt, d'Artagnan?'

'I'm fine, your majesty.'

'D'Artagnan?! Your Majesty?!'

'Oh thank God!' D'Artagnan couldn't have stopped the relief if he had tried.

Luckily Louis only echoed it. 'Your friends!'

'Told you they would be back.'

'Thank you, d'Artagnan. You saved my life today.'

'It is my honour and pleasure, your majesty.' D'Artagnan opened the door a crack, feeling the warmth from the flames still, but finding the air much clearer, allowing him to see Aramis.

'Porthos has the fire under control. The intruders are all accounted for. And her Majesty is safe with Athos.' Aramis said before either of them could ask. 'I'm sure your majesty would like to go and see for himself though?'

'Of course.'

The four musketeers stood before the two thrones, their captain at their sides. The great hall was still soot covered, but standing. The shine from their highnesses' clothes stood out in sharp relief.

'You all risked your life to save me and my queen.' King Louis addressed them, stepping down from his dais to their level. 'Monsieur Porthos you stopped the flame destroying my house. Monsieur Aramis, Monsieur Athos you saved my dear queen, and d'Artagnan you risked your life to save me.'

All four bowed at the praise. 'Your majesty.'

'This cannot, of course, go unrewarded. From now on only musketeers shall stand guard at the doors to the royal palace. Captain, ensure it is done.'

Treville bowed. 'Of course your majesty.'

King Louis turned back to his throne, pleased with his actions. Treville levelled a glare at the protests ready on all of four of his musketeer's lips, all of them stricken at the idea of more guard duty.


End file.
